Mallory et la guerre des Maisons
by Purple Scarlett
Summary: Mallory jeune sorcière de sang pure au caractère bien trempé se retrouve placée à Serdaigle. Soudainement des évènements mystérieux commencent à se produire autour d'elle. Entre ce que l'on croit vrai et ce qui l'est les apparences sont souvent trompeuses
1. Calamar géant et chevilles gonflées

Je sais qu'en théorie Scorpius est rentré à Poudlard en même temps que Rose et Albus, cependant j'ai trouvé que sa serait plus intéressant de le mettre dans la même année que James pour lui trouver un adversaire charismatique. Désolée donc pour tous les fans du couple Rose/Scorpio. Sur ce bonne lecture à tous !:)

Mallory écoutait distraitement les énièmes recommandations et conseils que lui prodiguait sa mère .Ne pas déshonorer la famille, se montrer digne de son rang, qui fréquenter ou ne pas fréquenter….

- Mallory, l'interpella sa mère, tu m'écoute ?

La fillette concentra de nouveau son attention sur sa mère la fixant de ses étranges yeux verts, qui d'ailleurs était la seule chose en commun entre elles.

- Ne me regarde pas avec cet air, lui reprocha Belinda, et arrange moi donc ces cheveux !

Mallory haussa les épaules et se passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs d'encre pour leur donner un semblant de discipline. Un jour sa mère désespérée du manque de soin que Mallory leur apporté avait décidait de les faire couper au carré. Ce qui accentué le coté garçon manqué de sa fille mais au moins avait-elle ajouté tu ne ressemble plus a une souillon.

Mallory aperçu du coin de l'œil un couple qui se dirigeait vers eux. La fillette grimaça. Les Malfoy un couple aussi charmant et chaleureux qu'une plaine de la Sibérie orientale en pleine hiver. Au moins leur fils au nom saugrenu n'était pas avec eux. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ce dernier avait insisté pour montrer l'arbre généalogique de sa famille à Mallory et fier comme un paon, il lui avait narré en long, en large et en travers la noblesse de ses ancêtres. Le pire dans tout sa c'est qu'un peu plus tard dans la soirée elle avait surpris une conversation entre sa mère et Draco Malfoy qui négociaient une éventuelle union entre Scorpius et elle. Alors qu'il existait un lien de parenté entre leurs deux familles. C'était vraiment dégoutant de voir jusqu'à ou l'obsession du sang pur pouvait mener….

Le sifflement du train la tira de ses pensées. Elle prit sa valise et parti à la recherche d'un wagon trop heureuse de pouvoir échapper à la compagnie des Malfoy. Mais comme elle n'avait cherché une place qu'au dernier moment tous les wagons étaient déjà remplis. Enfin, elle en aperçu un qui n'était occupé que par deux élèves qui avaient l'air d'être en première année comme elle.

« - Excusez-moi, dit-elle en entrouvrant la porte, est-ce que je peux m'assoir ?

- Bien sur je t'en pris, lui répondis en souriant un des deux garçons du wagon.

Son voisin un garçon brun aux yeux vert qui lui semblait étrangement familier se contenta d'un signe de tête .Non sans l'avoir dévisageait au préalable.

Mallory regarda le paysage, voyant, le reflet des occupants de la cabine dans la vitre. Le roux qui l'avait accueillit avait des yeux noirs et était plutôt grand et maigre. Celui-ci repris sa conversation avec le garçon de droite. Celui-ci avait les traits fins et dégageait une certaine assurance qui lui donnait du charme. A les voir tous les deux on aurait pu croire une pub moldue pour du parfum.

« J'espère, dit le roux inquiet, qu'on ira tous les deux à Gryffondor !

- T'en fait pas, le rassura le brun d'une vois assurée, nos parents toute notre famille y sont allée…Et puis même ce n'est pas comme si on était comparables a des idiots fanatiques comme les Malfoy, Rosier, les Black et leur engeance.

Cette foi Mallory les regarda directement.

« - J'ai oubliée mes bonne manière, lui lançât-elle avec un sourire qui charriait des glaçons, enchantée je m'appelle Mallory, Mallory Rosier. Et toi qui es tu pour oser parler de ma famille comme sa ?

Rosier? Comme les célèbres mangemort?

Exact, répondit Mallory sans sourciller

- Si j'avais su...Je suis James Potter, fils d'Harry Potter dit-il fièrement.

- D'après ce qu'on m'a dis de ton père vous vous ressemblé énormément, fit la fillette faussement impressionnée.

James afficha un air de paon tel qu'il ne manquait plus que la queue pour que l'imitation soit parfaite.

- Surtout, repris Mallory, en ce qui concerne la taille disproportionnée de vos chevilles.

Son air fier laissa place à une colère sourde :

-« Je me casse d'ici, grommela t-il vexé, sa pu trop le mangemort ici.

Il prit son sac et parti du compartiment. Il jeta un œil à son camarade mais comme celui-ci ne faisait pas mine de bouger il haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Le garçon aux yeux noirs soupira et dit :

- Excuse-le, il est encore immature en plus depuis petit il est hautement considéré à cause de la célébrité de son père. Alors effectivement, pour résumer, je pense qu'il a un problème aux chevilles, dit –il avec un sourire, mais en temps ordinaire il est adorable. Je suis Fred Weasley son cousin, tu es en première année aussi ?

- Oui, répondit-elle soulagée devant la gentillesse de son interlocuteur.

- Et tu connais des gens ?

- Rien que des idiots fanatiques comme les Malfoy et des Black j'en ai peur, pas sur que sa plaise a ton cousin rajouta-t-elle avec ironie.

- Eh bien au moins maintenant tu connais un Weasley! Et on aura surement l'occasion de se recroiser à Poudlard.

Les deux adolescents sympathisèrent durant le voyage. Même si ils venaient d'environnement totalement opposés elles avaient beaucoup en commun comme par exemple leur passion pour le Quiditch. A leur sortie du train ils entendirent le bruit d'une chute.

La moitié des élèves se retournèrent pour voir une élève blonde de première année étalée de tout son long, après avoir visiblement raté le marchepied du train. Les quolibets fusaient déjà de partout et la pauvre se relevait rouge de honte. Fred sourit mais au lieu de se joindre aux autres se porta au secours la malheureuse. Il lui offrit le bras et l'aida à se relever.

-« Allez on avance, tonna une voix sortit de la bouche d'un homme au dimension gargantuesques, le spectacle est fini.

Selon ce qu'elle avait entendu Mallory supposa qu'elle avait affaire à Rubeus Hagrid le gardien de Poudlard .Il était aussi effrayant que sa mère l'avait décrit. Elle rejoignit Fred qui était toujours à coté de la blonde.

-« Mer..merci, balbutiat-elle ,aaaaahhhhh noooon la honte tout le monde va se moquer de moi maintenant.

-Non pas tout le monde, répondit Fred avec compassion, mais les trois quart oui.

La jeune blonde devint livide.

-« Il te taquine, précisa Mallory, je pense que les gens penseront d'avantage à leur répartition qu'à cet incident lors qu'il se souviendront de cette soirée.

- Tu...tu es sure ?

- Oui surtout ceux qui souhaitaient aller à Gryffondor mais qui finiront à Serpentard ou à Poussoufle ajouta-t-elle en fixant Fred.

Celui-ci à son tour devint livide.

- Gryffondor,Serpentard,Poussoufle ?répéta la blonde sans comprendre.

Mallory pris le même teint cireux que ses acolytes:

-« Attends ne me dis pas que tu es une née moldue ?

- Euh si, je m'appelle Amanda Smoke, mes parents sont moldus ils ont eu une peur bleue quand ils ont découvert ce que j'était, rajouta-t-elle en riant.

Mallory elle ne riait pas du tout si sa mère apprenait qu'elle avait fréquenté un sang de bourbe ses jours était comptés. Fred voyant sa tête lui jeta un regard inquisiteur puis comprenant l'origine du désarroi de Mallory un regard de reproche .Mallory soupira :

-« Bon et bien, dit-elle, on ferait mieux de suivre les autres avant de se faire manger par le calamar géant du lac.

- Un calamar géant, s'écria Amanda, et qui mange les élèves ?

- Bien sure, lui répondit sadiquement Mallory, seul ceux qui survivent son pris à Poudlard et pour les autres…huuuum...ce n'est pas très beau à voir.

- Comment crois-tu, rajouta Fred, que se fait la répartition ?

Amanda avait l'air à deux doigts de défaillir. Fred et Mallory échangèrent un regard et explosèrent de rire. Amanda comprenant qu'on l'avait fais marcher se joignit à eux. Et c'est ainsi que l'un des trios le plus improbable de Poudlard se dirigea vers les barques.

Ils avancèrent dans la salle de répartition, nerveux. James avait rejoint Fred et ils discutaient tous les deux à voix basse. Pendant que Mallory essayait de faire comprendre le principe des Maisons et toutes ses subtilités à Amanda. L'apparition de Mac Gonnagall la Directrice de Poudlard les fit taire. Elle prononçât un discours de bienvenue assez bref dans lequel elle les rassura tout en leur rappellant que tous écart au règlement du château serait sévèrement puni. Puis le professeur Flitwick apporta le Choixpeau et appela les premières années :

-Abercrombie Owen !

Le garçon mit le chapeau sur sa tête et au bout d'une minute le choixpeau se prononçat :

- Gryffondor !

Le problème de s'appeler Rosier c'est qu'on était souvent en fin de liste. Effectivement Mallory du attendre un moment qui lui paru une éternité avant qu'enfin son nom soit appelé.

- Rosier Mallory

Elle se dirigea résignée vers le Choixpeau et le mis sur sa tête en priant de toute ses forces.

- Huuum fit le Choixpeau dans sa tête le choix est difficile. Ton éducation te prédestine à Serpentard.

Tu parle d'une éducation songeât amèrement Mallory en repensant a tous ce que sa famille lui avait fait subir. Mais bon Serpentard était une bonne maison même si elle était remplie d'abrutis comme Malfoy.

- Mais en même temps tu as le courage et la témérité d'une Gryffondor

Plutôt mourir que de se retrouver avec un ramassis de crétins mononeuronés comme Potter sans compter que sa mère viendrait à Poudlard pour venir la tuer en personne.

- Huuum non continua le Choixpeau ce n'est pas le bon choix ce le plus chez toi ce qui domine le plus chez toi c'est ton intelligence et ta soif de connaissance alors sa sera :

- Serdaigle !

Un silence suivit cette déclaration puis un murmure commença à monter. Une Rosier? A Serdaigle ?

Mallory se sentit faiblir :mer** sa mère allait la tuer !Elle se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigles sous leurs applaudissements polis et suivit le reste de la répartition .Malfoy était sans surprise à Serpentard, Potter et Fred à Gryffondor. Et Amanda se retrouva à Poussoufle. Génial. Sa mère allait la lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, bon au moins ce n'était pas Gryffondor mais bon… Les Serpentards de famille noble allait la mépriser. Fred lui fit un signe de loin quand il s'aperçut qu'elle regardait dans sa direction. Mallory sourit finalement tout n'était peut être pas si noir. Elle suivit sa maison jusqu'au dortoir des Serdaigles. La salle aux dominantes bleu et argent semblait austère et confortable à la foi. La chambre où elle était comportait quatre lits à baldaquin bleu roi. Elle en choisit un au hasard et s'affala dessus sans demander son reste. Deux des trois filles avait l'air de se connaître déjà et échangeait des potins avec excitation. La dernière portait des lunettes, rousse et plutôt grande mais avec un air de mademoiselle-je-sais-tout qui énerva Mallory d'emblé. Elle tendit la main :

« - Je suis Molly Weasley, se présenta-t-elle.

- Weasley ?tu es de la famille de Fred ?

- Je suis sa cousine tu le connais ?

- Je l'ai rencontré aujourd'hui. Mais juste une question combien avez-vous de cousins ? Il y a toi, il y a Potter…

- Huuuum, eh bien père étant issu d'une famille nombreuse, je dirai un peu moins une vingtaine du côté paternel. Du coté maternelle deux.

- Une vingtaine ?Et vous êtes tous à Poudlard ?

- Tous ceux qui en on l'âge. Je suis un peu angoissée mais j'espère me montrer digne de père et de sa fonction.

- Ah, répondis Mallory poliment tout en pensant insidieusement que Molly aurait était la fille parfaite pour sa mère, et il travaille dans quoi ton père ?

- Au ministère de la magie, répondit-elle visiblement heureuse d'en parler, un poste avec de hautes responsabilités. D'ailleurs ton père et le mien on déjà collaboré ensemble.

- Peut-être. Comment s'appel-t-il ?

- Percy Weasley. Tu sais ils ont travaillés sur le projet concernant…

- Je ne sais pas je demanderais à père, l'interrompit la fillette dont les réflexes de bonnes familles l'avait empêchés de rembarrer Molly de justesse, tout ceci est très intéressant mais je dois malencontreusement me coucher. Bonne nuit !

Et elle s'enfonçât dans ses couettes avant que Molly puisse lui reparler. Bon sang, c'était-elle ou tout les Weasley/Potter avaient de sérieux problème aux chevilles ? Pourvu que Fred ne soit pas la seule exception du lot. Le lendemain matin Mallory fut réveillée par Molly qui piaillait d'excitation à l'idée des cours qui l'attendait. Elle l'assomma jusqu'à la table des Serdaigles où enfin elle se détourna d'elle pour s'intéresser à Amanda qui avait eu le malheur de lui demander comment se passait les différents cours. Les emplois du temps leur furent distribués et la jeune fille vit qu'elle avait des cours en communs avec les trois autres maisons et alors qu'elle en fit le commentaire à voix haute; Molly se retourna vers la malheureuse et commençât à lui expliquer que cette répartition était du au fait qu'après la seconde grande guerre, on a voulu une coopération et une entente parfaite entre les maisons. Mallory haussa les épaules et entreprit de chercher sa salle de classe. Elle fut l'une des premières à s'installer et Molly avait miraculeusement sortit de son champ de vision (mais surtout de son champ auditif). Soudain elle aperçût une grande perche surmontée d'une tignasse rousse. Elle lui signe de la main et Fred vint s'assoir a côté d'elle.

-« Alors, commençât-il, comment sa se passe ta rentrée, tu survis ?

- Haha pour l'instant oui, mais j'attends toujours le coup de pied dans le dos de mes camarades sang pur pour cette « trahison ».

- A mon humble avis, ajouta une voix derrière elle, ils ne sont pas les seuls à en avoir envie.

- Et sinon Potter, répliqua Mallory reconnaissant la voix de son agresseur, l'envie d'utiliser un peigne ne t'ai pas non plus venu à l'esprit ? Je pense que l'une des idées et beaucoup plus urgente que l'autre.

Fred éclata de rire tandis que Potter vexé une fois de plus s'installa à la gauche de son cousin. Mallory et Fred continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'arrive. Il s'agissait d'un homme impressionnant pas tant à cause de son physique d'athlète trentenaire mais du charisme qu'il dégageait. Il fit l'appel d'une voix calme et posée, déjà des filles tombaient en pamoison. Une fois cela terminé il commençât :

-« Bonjour à toutes et a tous, dit-il, je me présente je suis Alaric Moonsday votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je vous explique comment fonctionnera le cour. Chaque cours dure deux heures. Durant la première heure nous étudierons la théorie, puis nous la mettrons en pratique durant la deuxième heure. Bien des questions ?

Personne ne levait la main sauf Molly. Le professeur fit un signe de tête en sa direction et celle-ci prit immédiatement la parole en le mitraillant de questions qui visiblement n'étaient pas de leur âge. Mais Moonsday lui répondit poliment qu'ils verraient cela en temps voulu.

-« T'as vu, chuchota Potter à Fred, elle est pire que tante Hermy a son âge, une vrai lèche botte.

Mallory n'avais aucune idée de qui était cette Hermy et l'attitude de Moly l'exaspérait mais Potter et son ton suffisant l'exaspérer encore plus.

-« Dis Potter, lui demandât-elle d'un ton doucereux, tu pourrais nous faire l'extrême honneur de te taire ?

Molly qui avait entendu la remarque de son cousin gratifia Mallory d'un sourire reconnaissant.

-« Mais t'en a pas marre, s'énerva James, de toujours m'agresser? Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait à la fin ?

- Humm comment dire?, fit semblant de réfléchir Mallory, tu es l'incarnation de ce que je déteste, tu..

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase car le professeur s'était approché d'eux sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

-« Eh bien puisque vous me semblez plein d'énergie, dit-il avec un sourire sadique qui ne disais rien qui vaille, que diriez vous de montrer un petit combat avec les deux sortilèges dont je viens de parler ?

Aïe,aïe,aïe. Potter regarda le professeur comme s'il venait de lui offrir le plus beau cadeau de sa vie. Mallory fit un demi sourire Potter allait en avoir pour son compte.

Voilà en espèrent que ce premier chapitre vous a plus au fur et à mesure je compte rendre les personnages plus matures et avec des préoccupations plus « adultes ». Ne lésinez pas sur les Reviews ! :D Tout commentaire constructif est le bienvenue


	2. Chapter 2

Son adversaire et elle se mire face à face et commencèrent à se dévisager en attendant que le professeur donne le signal du départ. Le seul problème c'est que Mallory n'avait pas la moindre idée des sortilèges qu'ils étaient sensés utiliser. Tant pis elle improviserait. A peine le professeur Moonsday avait-il donnait le signal que James s'écria :

- Experliamus !

- Protego ! contrecarra Mallory par reflexe.

Le sort de Potter ricocha contre son bouclier et alla s'écraser sur l'étagère à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de ce dernier. Mallory eu tout juste le temps de se jeter sur le coté pour éviter un rayon orange qui fit exploser une pile de parchemin derrière elle. Ils relevèrent leurs baguettes. Son adversaire enchaînait les sorts si rapidement qu'il était quasiment impossible pour elle de riposter. Bon sang mais comment arriverait-elle à lui faire clouer le bec ? Soudain une idée surgit dans son esprit. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle évita de justesse un Furonculus, se saisi de la pomme sur le bureau de Moonsday et lui jeta à la figure. Décontenancé par la nature de l'attaque Potter laissa une ouverture de quelques secondes, laissant à Mallory suffisamment de temps pour lancer son sort :

.- Bloclang !

Potter gesticula avec sa baguette dans le vide en vain. Sa langue était résolument collée à son palais et il ne pouvait plus articuler un mot et par conséquence ne pouvait plus jeter de sort. De rage il frappa du pied au sol. Mallory jubilait intérieurement se sort lui serait surement utile à l'avenir même hors combat…surtout hors combat. Moonsday se releva de son bureau sur lequel il avait pris appuie et conclut :

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui jeunes gens, puis il ajouta, bien joué mais normalement à vos âge vous n'êtes pas sensés connaître ses sortilèges. Je serais curieux de savoir comment vous les avez appris alors que la magie est interdite en dehors de l'école pour les mineurs. Un simple experliamus ou protego m'aurait suffit. Quand à vous mademoiselle Rosier vos méthodes sont peu orthodoxes mais… cependant efficaces. Je passe pour cette foi mais la prochaine foi que vous perturberez dans mon cour je trouverez une punition plus… adéquate.

Mallory se rassit à sa place. Quand on venait d'une famille de tarés comme la sienne il valait mieux connaître les bases des sortilèges de défense. Mais comment se faisait-il que Potter connaisse tous sa? Molly lui sourie et à la fin du cours la noya sous un flot de reconnaissances éternelles et d'affection. Le soir elles mangèrent ensemble, Mallory n'avait rien contre le fait d'être seule mais la rouquine se révéla être intelligente et perspicace bien que peu douée pour le contact humain, préférant en règle général les livres aux gens. Mais sur ce point la jeune Sang Pur et elle ne pouvaient pas être plus d'accord, même si venant de Molly c'était plus par timidité.

Les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Le matin Mallory se levait elle prenait le petit déjeuner dans la salle principale avec Molly et puis elles rejoignaient Amanda pour manger le midi ou pour les intercours. Lors des cours communs avec les Gryffondor l'adolescente faisait les quatre cents coups avec Fred tout en ignorant royalement Potter qui se trouvait pourtant en général à une place d'elle. Sous l'impératif de sa mère Mallory gardait une relation polie avec les Serpentard et en particulier avec Scorpio Malfo. Ce dernier et Potter se détestaient en raison de leurs antagonismes familiaux. Mallory en profitait et de temps en temps se joignait au Serpentard blond pour jouer un mauvais tour au Gryffondor. Elle avait particulièrement aimé la foi ou Scorpio avait mis de la Bombamouss dans le sac de Potter tout en le coloriant d'un rose vif dont le sorcier avait mis plusieurs jours à se débarrasser. Le plus agaçant dans tous sa c'est la foule de personne qui suivait Potter en permanence en lui léchant les bottes. Ils se déplaçaient dans un boucan monstre à grand renfort de cris et de rires bruyants. Mallory voulait les baffer. Eh ho debout bande de décérébrés c'est son père le héro ! Lui c'est juste un abruti imbu de lui-même qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que se pavaner comme un paon mal dégrossi ! Elle se heurta à quelqu'un :

-« Tu dors debout maintenant tête de buisson ? demanda la voix qu'elle souhaitait le moins entendre au monde.

Mallory se retourna vers Fred qui se tenait non loin :

- Fred récupère ton crapaud ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste sa quand il bave sur mes affaires.

- Désolé Mally, répondit le rouquin en souriant et en donnant une bourrade amicale à Potter, tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucun contrôle sur lui.

- Mally? releva Potter interloqué

- Mallory, Mally, lui expliqua Fred

- C'est débile, c'est beaucoup trop féminin et mignon pour une tête de buisson comme elle.

- Je rêve, répliqua Mallory, ou tête de Porc épics vient juste de se moquer de mes cheveux ?

- Je te laisse Fred j'ai pas envie d'attraper la rage en me faisant mordre par cette furie.

Quand il s'éloigna, Mallory vit qu'il restait des résidus de rose sur son sac et sourit sadiquement. Fred proposa :

-« Sa te dirais, demandât – il, d'aller faire une ballade sous la neige ?

- Avec plaisir, accepta Mallory

La cour du château avait était ensevelie sous une épaisse couche de sucre glace depuis début Décembre, donnant au château une atmosphère calme et apaisante. Certains endroits conservaient des séquelles de la grande bataille mais Mc Gonnagal les avait laissé tel quel comme témoins silencieux des horreurs passées.

-« Tu sais, dit Fred après un moment de silence, James et très sympa si tu apprend à le connaître.

- Laisse moi y réfléchir, dis Mallory mimant une réflexion intense, huuuuuuuuuummmm….Nan.

- Haha tant pis j'aurais essayé.

- Il pue l'autosuffisance à plein nez, sérieusement, c'est son père qui a tout fait et lui à part être venu au monde il n'a rien fait d'exceptionnel. Et encore je suis surprise qu'une aussi grosse tête lui ai permis de sortir.

- Parlons d'autre chose, fit Fred résigné, tu fais quoi pendant les vacances ?

- Huuum rien soit je rentre à la maison, soit je reste au château je verrais. Et toi ?

- Je vais passé les vacances chez grand mère Molly avec toute la famille.

- Molly comme ta cousine ?

- Oui, c'est une idée de mon oncle Percy faut pas chercher.

- Haha déjà que vous les Weasley vous vous ressemblez tous alors si en plus vous portez les mêmes noms, sa va devenir impossible.

- Je ne te permets pas, dit Fred faussement offensé.

Ils se chamaillèrent gentiment sur tout le chemin du retour, mais alors qu'ils se

rapprochaient des alcôves Mallory ressenti un impact aussi froid que douloureux sur le visage. Elle se retourna et vit Potter et Abrecrombrie hilares de la neige plein les mains. L'adolescente furax se retourna vers Fred :

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, fit-elle, mais pour moi cet acte réclame vengeance.

Et elle se pencha pour ramasser de la neige qu'elle commença à tasser en boule. Fred et elle se mirent à l'abri des buissons et commencèrent à arroser les deux instigateurs. Par manque de chance, des Gryffondors de troisième année qui connaissaient Potter se joignirent au combat. Molly et Amanda qui cherchaient Mallory virent sont désarroi et vinrent à son secours. La jeune sorcière perdit un peu le fil. Mais entre ceux qui venaient grossir les rangs car ils connaissaient Fred ou Potter, ou tout simplement pour s'amuser. Et ceux qui voulaient se venger d'une boule de neige perdue qui les avait atteint, il commençait à y avoir pas mal de monde. Les deux camps étaient désormais séparés par des constructions de fortunes et les plus âgés s'aidaient de la magie. Des élèves de tous les âges et de toutes les maisons participaient désormais à une bataille de boule de neige qui resterait dans les mémoires. Fred lança une boule de neige qui atterri en plein dans une troisième année, mais à peine avait-il esquissé sa danse de la victoire qu'il reçut une demi douzaine de boules de neiges vengeresses qui le clouèrent au sol. Mallory rie aux éclats mais au même moment mangea de la neige qui l'avait touchée en pleine tête. Elle se releva tant bien que mal mais au même moment un cri d'alerte résonna :

- Partez tous Rusard arrive !


	3. Coupe de Quidditch et beuglantes

A peine le cri avait-il retenti que se fut la débandade les élèves fuirent comme si le diable leur courait après. Ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Mallory encore sonnée par la boule de neige mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, puis rejoignit le groupe d'étudiants en fuite. Mais alors qu'elle pensait être hors de danger, elle sentit soudain quelque chose la tirer en arrière et tomba sur les fesses. Elle fut incapable de se relever. La jeune sorcière vit alors Potter la dépasser avec un air goguenard :

Sans rancune tête de buisson !

Revient ici espèce de traître, s'époumonât-elle pleine de rage

James lui lançât un clin d'œil narquois puis repris sa course…pour rentrer en plein dans Rusard. Celui-ci avait le regard satisfait et sadique d'un chat qui venait d'attraper une souris.

Tiens, tiens, tiens, fit-il de sa voix grinçante, qu'est ce que nous avons la ?

La mine de Potter se décomposa :

J'ai une très bonne explication Monsieur je peux tout expliquer ! tentât-il d'argumenter

Nous verrons cela avec madame la directrice. Debout Rosier! ordonnât-il à Mallory

J'aimerais bien monsieur mais je suis victime d'un sort…dit-elle impuissante, peut être pourriez vous m'aidez ?

Le visage de Rusard alla du blanc, au rouge an passant par le vert :

Potter occupez vous-en ! beuglât-il.

Mallory soupira et entreprit de lustrer une énième coupe de Quidditch. Elle se retourna vers son voisin et râla :

Tu ne pourrais pas activer un peu Potter ? Je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit !

Je fais ce que je peux ! Lâche moi un peu, répondit-il, c'est suffisamment ennuyant comme ça sans magie mais si en plus je me tape tes commentaires.

Estime toi heureux à l'origine Rusard nous destinait aux fers.

Cet homme est malade…

Il faut dire aussi que c'était trop drôle « ce n'est pas moi monsieur je peux tout expliquer » mimât-elle. Pour ça au moins tu n'auras pas hérité du courage légendaire de ton père. D'ailleurs, entre toi et son nom sur toutes les coupes je crois que j'aurais eu assez de Potter se soir pour le restant de mes jours.

Mallory attendit la répartie cinglante de Potter…qui ne vînt pas. Surprise elle le dévisagea alors qu'à la place de son expression arrogante habituelle elle voyait…de la tristesse ? Elle eu alors un élan de remord et un pincement au cœur inexpliqué.

C'est bon Potter je plaisantais, tentât-elle, ton père est peut être le roi des héros, mais je t'assure qu'en casse cou**le tu es l'empereur incontesté.

Potter sourit, un sourire sincère pas arrogant comme d'habitude.

Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, enfin pour une Serpentard…

Serdaigle ! Mais je prends ça pour un compliment !, dit-elle d'une voix guindée tout en attrapant un trophée, cher Monsieur James Potter nous avons le grand privilège de vous décerner au nom de moi-même le titre suprême d'enquiquineur royal, que dis-je impérial de l'année.

Attend un peu toi !

Il l'attrapa et la chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie pitié.

« D'accord, d'accord je me rends ! s'esclaffât-elle, pitié vôtre majesté !

Potter rit puis tout à coup s'immobilisa en la regardant étrangement. Il était toujours à moitié au dessus d'elle.

Erm… Potter, demanda Mallory d'une voix mal assurée, tu fais quoi là ?

C'est exactement la question que j'allais poser, fit une voix qui venait du fond de la salle.

Fred ! s'exclama la jeune femme en courant vers lui soulagée, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Je suis venue voir si vous vous étiez entretué mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

A ça ? Ah non ne te fais pas d'idée Potter et moi nous réglions nos comptes.

Exactement, fit Potter, et maintenant que « Mally » a enfin accepté ma supériorité mon travail ici est achevé.

Hein ? mais les coupes restantes ? demandât-elle interloquée.

Pour ça… je te laisse te débrouiller dit-il en se précipitant vers la porte.

POTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !

La première année de Mallory se passa sans trop d'encombre et une routine c'était installée. Elle avait formée une bande inséparable avec ses amis, se battait en permanence avec Potter, entretenait une relation polie avec Scorpio, tout en affrontant les quolibets permanent des Serpentards. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait une rumeur commençait à courir dans les couloirs. De temps à autre on entendait parler de disparitions de sorciers dont l'implications durant la grande guerre était bien connue. Cela commençât avec la disparition de Luna Lovegood, plongeant ses enfants jumeaux dans le plus total désarroi. On ne savait pas ce que les disparus devenaient, ils disparaissaient du jour au lendemain sans aucune explication. On avait tout d'abord attribué cela au caractère lunatique de l'ancienne Serdaigle, mais lors de la multiplication des disparitions, les sorciers furent contraints d'admettre qu'il devait y avoir autre chose. Mais quoi ?

Les rumeurs faisaient état d'un groupe de sorcier qui était du coté de celui-dont-on ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et qui voulaient se venger de la façon dont ils avaient été traités à la fin de la guerre. Mais aucunes preuves directes ne pouvaient les accuser. Ces tensions ont finis par se répercuter des parents aux enfants, et les tensions et les méfiances devenaient presque palpables dans l'air des couloirs de Poudlard. Mais c'est un soir d'Octobre de la deuxième année de Mallory que tout commença pour de bon.

La jeune sorcière brune s'étira comme un chat tout en baillant. Sa mère lui mettait une pression monstre sur les épaules pour qu'elle obtienne les meilleures notes possibles. Si bien qu'elle avait du se lever tôt ce matin pour préparer un contrôle de métamorphose et était parmi les premières dans la salle commune. Molly à sa droite lui sourit pleine de compassion et replongea le nez dans ses cours. Mallory le lui rendit. Même si la punition en cas d'échec n 'était surement pas la même, son amie aussi avait de comptes à rendre. Et entre un sortilège de Doloris et un discours de Percy Weasley de trois heures, il n'y avait, tout compte fait, pas grande différence. Toute deux était devenues inséparables. La rousse et elle partageait toute deux un certain amour de la solitude et du silence. Mallory prenait la défense de Molly à chaque foi qu'elle se faisait embêter, car cette dernière était maladroite avec les mots. Tandis qu'ayant vécu dans un famille de Sang Pur, la répartie pour Mallory était aussi innée que pour respirer. De son coté Molly supportait son caractère bien trempé et légèrement arrogant. Et quant à XxX, elle donnait à leur trio la pointe de douceur et de gentillesse qui leur manquait. Pour la jeune Sang Pur qui n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis sincères au paravent, la sensation d'être entourée n'était pas si désagréable au final. Et deux amis était plus que suffisants pour elle, enfin trois rectifiât-elle mentalement en voyant Fred arriver :

Bonjour vous, lançât-elle avec l'un de ses rares sourires.

Tiens Mally et Molly, ça va les filles ?

Je t'avais dis de laisser tomber avec ce surnom ridicule…Rouqmoute.

Trop tard ! , puis il donna un coup de coude gentil à sa cousine, réagit un peu Molly c'est notre espèce qu'elle critique là.

Molly sourit sans trop savoir que répondre, non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas son cousin, au contraire, mais elle avait du mal à interagir avec tout ce qui n'était pas noir et blanc et couvert d'écriture.

Laisse moi juste, dit la jeune fille rousse, finir de réviser mon chapitre avant et je suis à toi.

Réviser ? demandât Fred, Pourquoi ?

Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié le contrôle commun des deuxièmes années ?

Quoi c'est aujourd'hui ? Donne moi ça toi, ordonnât-il gentiment à Mallory en lui prenant un de ses manuels.

Tiens prends ça, fit Mallory indulgente, c'est les fiches résumées du cours ça te serra plus utile.

Mais alors qu'elle tendait les fiches à son ami quelqu'un lui arracha des mains.

Merci Mally, lui dit une voix par trop familière.

Rends moi ça Potter, lui répondit-elle froidement, je les ai données à Fred et pas à toi à ce que je sache.

Oui mais ce qui est à Fred est à moi, la narguât-il, n'est ce pas Fred ?

J'imagine que oui, soupira l'intéressé faussement résigné, tiens voilà Amanda.

La jeune Poufsouffle au cheveux châtain trottinait dans leur direction, et se prit les pieds dans le bas de sa robe juste avant de les rejoindre. Fred la récupéra de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe. Mallory se fit la réflexion amusée que son amie paraissait encore plus maladroite lorsque le rouquin était dans les parages.

Bonjour à tous ! , dit-elle légèrement essoufflée, vous savez quoi ?

Non mais mon petit doigt me dit que tu ne vas pas tarder à nous le dire, répondit Fred.

On est tous convoqués dans la grande salle se soir par Mac Gonnagal !

T'as plus de détails ? , demandât Potter intrigué, c'est au sujet de quoi ?

Je ne sais pas, c'est juste marqué sur les panneaux des différentes années.

Mallory devinait en regardant la tête de Potter qu'il se demandait comment tirer un avantage quelquonque de cette information à son profit.

Soudain un bruissement de plume se fit entendre et les hiboux arrivèrent chargés du courrier. Des exclamations stupéfaites et des murmurent commencèrent à s'élever dans la salle.

Molly qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? , l'interrogeât Amanda inquiète, vous voyez quelque chose ?

Attend, lui répondit son amie, mon courrier arrive.

Elle reçut son exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier mais avec celui-ci était attaché une enveloppe rouge bien familière des sorciers.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? , demandât la jeune Poufsouffle peu familière avec le monde des sorciers.

C'est … , commençât Mallory.

…une beuglante, finit James.

Mais avant qu'Amanda puisse poser une autre question toutes les enveloppes s'ouvrir simultanément et délivrèrent d'une voix au timbre grave dans un cri unique leur terrible message :

VOUS, ENFANT DE SORCIERS QUI VIVEZ TRANQUILLEMENT ET SEREINEMENT AVEC LA CERTITUDE DE VOTRE SECURITE. VOUS, QUI PENSEZ QUE LES MEFAITS DE VOS PARENTS RESTERONT IMPUNIS. ET VOUS, LES ENFANTS DE MOLDUS QUI PROFITEZ DE LA PLACE QU'UN VERITABLE SORCIER AURAIT DU OCCUPER. PREPAREZ VOUS, PREPAREZ VOUS A SOUFFRIR.

Un silence de mort suivit le message, puis, se fût la panique.

Tout commentaire constructif est le bienvenu .

Une mention spéciale pour la gentillesse de animophilenrose et de Francinette , un grand merci à vous ^


End file.
